after everything, im just not sure anymore
by Akitosgirl
Summary: Akito finally returns home, but things start to turn upside down,a stalker, gangs, sickness, and more and its up to akito to protect sana from all of them. through sanas point of view
1. in the begining

**In The Beginning **

I was awakened by an ear-shattering scream. at first I was unaware that it was mine, but I was able to piece it together once I felt my eyes stinging, and my cheeks drenched with what remained of my fears caused by the nightmare I must have had that night. As I tried to recall what I had dreamed about, I realized I really didn't want to remember but it was too late. The contents of my dream flooded back to me.

I was all alone, he left me there eyes bleeding in the corner, and the person who was my whole world was taken away from me. You'd think it would be easy enough to get over. That is if it wasn't true. Thoughts of my boyfriend subconsciously filled my mind; Akito Hayama was all I ever thought about since he left.

I lay there staring at the ceiling. I was totally oblivious to everything. I hadn't even realized that I tore up my bed in my sleep. I slowly returned to reality, my senses started to rise from my pooling thoughts. My body felt numb, but it wasn't because I was still half asleep or even from me thrashing around in my sleep. My room was freezing; and the layer of cold sweat that covered me like a new layer of skin wasn't much help.

I didn't have to fight the urge to stay under my warm covers because they seemed to be in a heap on the floor next to my bed, so that made getting up easier. I swung my legs over and slid off my bed. I didn't bother to stretch, it's not like I was stiff from lying in the same spot all night. It felt like forever before I reached my window. As I opened my blinds rays of sunlight burned my eyes like brands. It took a while before my eyes adjusted to the change, but after they did they reviled an open window. I slammed it shut and tried to remember when I had opened it, but only thoughts of Hayama filled my memory. There was no room in my life for something as stupid as an open window when I had Akito to think about.

A smile grew on my face when I pictured his perfect face but faded just as fast when I remembered what he had said to me, he told me not to cry and that he said to me that he wasn't going to go, But he did go, he moved to LA with his dad and sister. He did come and visit, and I feel guilty for ruining my precious time with him for m-chan. The same smile as before returned when I remembered him saying he was coming back for high-school, which was starting soon....very soon actually now that I think about it starts in like 2 weeks. This smile stuck unlike my first.

I decided that I could get ready since there was nothing else to do. I realized that my new layer of skin wasn't very pleasant feeling, or smelling. So I decided to rid myself of it by having a shower. A few minutes in the shower and I felt loads better. This was all just to typical the one time I would be ready for school early and it's the weekend.

I walked back into my room to dry my hair. As I was drying it I heard the window facing my back, slide open. I froze in fear, and started trembling. I wanted to turn around and see who it was but I was too scared. I tried to build up my scream but I could tell it wouldn't work. For some reason my body didn't feel a need to scream, or maybe it knew it was no use and that it was too late. Just as I was thinking about how my body and mind were reacting so differently and without my control. A hand skimmed my arm, my heart skipped a beat. I could feel a dead empty space building in my chest come to life.


	2. Falling on the wild side

**Falling- on the Wild Side **

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I was still unable to move. My eyes opened wider when he got close enough that I could hear him breath, and feel his heart beat clear enough that it echoed through me. He leaned in closer and nuzzled the side of my head with his own. My heart skipped, fluttered and raced all at the same time. And then "I missed you" was whispered in my ear. His grip tightened.

Those words repeated in my mind, and my eyes started to tear. I knew that voice better than my own. "A-Akito...?" I said under my breath. He nuzzled me again and kissed the side of my neck. It seemed as though he was having fun tormenting me, but I knew it was him. "AKITO!!!" I wept as I spun around and cried into his shirt.

"Why are u crying?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"because I'm so happy I have u back, I've missed you so much" was what I was able to say between gasps. I pulled him close so there was nothing between us and held him tight.

He chuckled "stupid". I looked up at him

"Hey who are u calling stu-"I was cut off by a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. My eyes slowly began to shut. I didn't want this moment to end. As he pulled away I saw his face. His sandy blonde hair looked exactly the same as when he left, his face had matured, his cheek bones were more refined and his face less round. His hypnotizing eyes looked at me in a soft and caring way, comparing him to a mere angel wouldn't do him justice. He was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with all the buttons undone and baggy jeans, I blushed as I began staring at his bare chest.

I was interrupted by an "uh". I glanced up to see his eyes hidden by bangs and his face turned away, I could see him with red cheeks.

"What is it Akito?" I said with a curious tone in my voice.

"could you please change....before I jump you" he said blushing harder now. I was confused at first but then got a sudden chill down my spine. I slowly looked down to see that I was in my loose towel.

"YOU PERVE-" I was cut of yet again, he had his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh, what would Rei and your mother think if they seen us here like this" I thought about it for a second then calmed down. The second he took his hand from my mouth I clobbered him over the head with my rubber mallet "rt" I said with a giggle.

I marched over to my dresser and got some clothes, I ended up changing in my closet. I came back out to find that Akito wasn't there. I looked around puzzled. Just as I was about to go look out the window I heard "fine than Sana don't answer me but I'm coming in anyways" just then Rei my manager walked in.

"sana why didn't you answer me?" Rei said a little annoyed.

"sorry Rei, I was in my own little world that's all" I said with a little smile.

"well okay then" yes, he bought it. "so sana we have a pretty busy day today you have 2 commercials and then I agreed for us to go out for lunch with nao and his manager" Rei stated seeming proud. I heard a thump, Akito probably heard the lunch part and kicked something, But it sounded like the side of the house, luckily Rei was too caught up in basking in his glory of getting me jobs to notice.

"Sounds great Rei," I lied of course "well I have to get ready now" I stated as I pushed Rei out of the room. Within seconds Akito was back in my room and standing behind me. I turned around to see his face looking rather annoyed.

"my girl isn't going to go on a lunch date with a pretty boy like that" he said looking entirely serious " that guy pisses me off, always thinking that he is protecting you. I swear if there weren't laws against it I would beat him until he forgot he ever liked you" he said glaring at the floor.

"AKITO" I yelled looking concerned. "Sorry sana, but I'm very worried about losing you, and I can get really protective sometimes" his glance went from his feet to my eyes as he tilted his head, and I really did see worry in them.

"well what can we do about it?" I asked.

"come with me" was Akitos reply.

"what?" I asked confused.

"skip work and come spend the day with me". I looked into Akitos emotionless face and agreed to go with him.

"do I get to wear a descise???" I asked excited.

"no. I don't want to be seen walking with a girl wearing a fake moustache".

"What about a beard???" I said.

"that changes from a no to a hell no".

"AWWWWWWWWWE, that's no fun" I whined . "so we have to go out the window right?" I asked.

"Yup that's the plan" said Akito.

"OKAY!!!" I yelled boiling over with excitement. As I jumped on the window ledge my foot slipped and I started rolling down the roof and over the edge.


	3. Against the letter B

**Against the letter B?**

It felt as if I was falling in slow motion. My mind hadn't caught up with my slow falling body yet. Everything was moving so fast but it felt as if time was still. I closed my eyes and waited for my frail body to hit the cold hard ground, but moments before hitting the ground something warm latched on to me. When I realized that I'd made contact with something other than the grass I opened my eyes. I wasn't falling anymore. I looked down at what I landed on to see akito. The first think that came to mind was that I killed him, within a few seconds all the blood left my face, and I became pale as paper. "akito?....AKITO! please don't die, I'll do anything just please don't die" tears flooded my eyes as I collapsed on top of him.

"Anything???" Akito teased.

I froze everything became quiet, my tears stopped but in return my blood began to boil. "y-y-you PERVERT!!!" I whipped out my mallet and continuously bashed him on the head. He quickly sat up throwing me off in the process.

"What is it with you it and constantly falling on me from high places?" akito taunted

"hey now, you fell on me from a cliff so I think I've got you beat" I stated. "shall we continue our smooth get away?"

"you're the only person who would consider falling out a window smooth"

"thank you"

"that wasn't a compliment" akito replied worry in his voice "you know, it can't be healthy to be that dense"

"hmmm did you say something?" I said confused

"or this oblivious" akito said with a sigh

"Okay let's GO!!!" I yelled

"Heh there's the same enthusiasm that caused you to fly out the window, well were on the ground so you won't be able to fall from anything else" akito teased

"hey akito lets scale this brick wall next" I yelled

"what is with that girl and wanting to cause me pain, there's concrete on the other side, I'm starting to wonder if she wants me dead" "here is a better idea, lets walk around"

"AWWWWWWWWE, no beards no brick walls man you sure know how to suck the fun out of everything. Or maybe you're just against things that start with the letter B"

"what the hell do I see in her" akito wondered.

"LET'S GO!...let ME go already!" I whined as I was being dragged down the side of the wall i was trying to climb.

"didn't I already make it clear that we are going AROUND!?" akito said with a groan

"I thought of it more as a suggestion" I said with a playful smile, as I was swung over akitos shoulder and carried out of my yard kicking and screaming about the brick wall and akitos hate for the letter B.


	4. Street Stained

**Street Stained **

We finally made it out of my yard. I was a little disappointed about not being allowed to climb the brick wall, but I got over it once the excitement of skipping work and sneaking out with akito caught up with me. My blood was boiling and I felt a rush of adrenaline when I thought about the possibility of being caught at any second. I felt rebellious no matter how much akito said that he has seen rocks more rebellious than me. Non of it matter because today I was walking on the wild side.

As we were walking down the road I was talking nonstop, it sounded like I could go on forever, and I know that's what akito thought too. As my glance began to wander I looked at my surroundings. I noticed the street was empty. I felt a knot form in my stomach and I turned pale. I got closer to akito and wrapped my arms around his. I was shaking a little, I hadn't noticed it yet but akito did. He shot a worried glance in my direction, then his eyes returned to focus on what was in front of us.

There stood four boys who looked around 2 years older than us, they had fairly well built bodies, two out of the four looked tall for their age, the others looked average, they all looked dirty and greasy, in their hands were dented baseball bats covered with red stains. The tallest of the four had long black hair in a grease covered ponytail, the one a little shorter had a buzz cut and the last two had scraggily mop looking hair, one blonde the other was a red head.

When they finally spotted us, a disturbing chuckle escaped there dirty lips. Akito paid no mind to them but tightened his grip on my arms. As we were passing them I heard them whistling and whooting at me. Akito clenched his teeth I could hear a growl forming in his throat. I pulled on his sleeve to get his attention and gave him a simile. He bit his lip to distract himself from the thugs beside him wooting wildly at his girlfriend. As we continued walking forward an arm reached in front of akito making it so he would stop.

"hey kid you better give me your money, or else someone's going to get hurt" the shortest of the boys threatened, slapping his blood stained bat down on his hand.

"or we could borrow your girlfriend for a day or two" said the tallest of the boys laughing. My heart not only skipped a beat but it froze, I couldn't talk. I looked at akito who appeared to be broken. I couldn't see the expression on his face because it was hidden behind his bangs.

"awe look she's trembling, how cute" stated the blonde boy.

"I bet she looks even cuter without those big bulky clothes on" said the redhead as he came up behind her, put his arms around her and started undoing the zipper on her coat. Just then at the sound of the zipper being undone I felt something inside akito snap.


	5. Tear Torture

**Tear Torture **

hey guys uh i guess i should say something. ummmmm sorry for all the errors in my story, grammar definitely is my weak spot. but i still love to write. hope you guys understand what im trying to say and can understand the story despite all of the errors, please review =D and enjoy the story

i do not own kodocha

ON TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

"What the HELL did you just say" akito asked now shaking with anger.

"you know, you're pretty stupid kid. You should have run away by now" said the red head with his arms around me.

"yeah kid. We already got your payment, so scram!" said the tallest

"And why are you still touching MY girlfriend. I'm giving you 3 seconds to back down, and take your filthy hands off of her. Or else....or else, I'LL RIP THEM FROM YOUR BODY AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!" akito screeched ignoring the tallest of the gangs "warning".

"HAH, YOU beat ME, I'd like to see you tr-" started the read head, but he was interrupted by a fist to the stomach. The red head began to fall to his feet but didn't have a chance to, since the punch was followed by knee to the face and an elbow to his back. He laid there sprawled out only half on the road. Bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"3" akito said with a smirk

It took a while but after the other three boys realized what had happened they were all on akito. Akito was holding up better than I thought he would, but those bats were still doing a fair bit of damage even if he blocked perfectly. Which akito and I both knew that defence wasn't his strong point. So he never blocked perfect.

As he tried to stand his ground with offence while defending he got slugged by the blonde. The tallest took advantage and threw a low cheap shot. Anything to keep him down. He grunted in pain as he kneeled and winched at the slightest movement.

He looked up into the sun to see the shape of three bats about to smash his head in until it was mush. He had to think quickly or else he was literary dead. The three bats came down looking almost synced. Akito grabbed the ones on his left and right and pulled back using the boys weight against them. The third bat heading for his head was impossible to avoid, but he managed to tilt his head so his shoulder took the hit.

He pulled the two bats in his hands out of the other boys' grip. Once they seen the dangerous Akito with baseball bats in each hand they fled. Leaving there comrade still unconscious on the road.

The bats dropped to Akitos feet as he fell into a fast kneel. I could hear him grunt and try to even out his breathing. Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought about the possibility of him ever dying trying to protect me. I knew I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him.

"why are u crying again" akito asked with a blank expression on his face, but couldn't keep it. He winched from pain again, and let out a loud groan. His arm shot up to his shoulder as he let out another shriek of pain.

"you idiot. You could have died out there. Don't ever do something so stupid as to throw your life away" I screeched as I fell into his arms knocking him down on the sidewalk.

He just laid there and held me as I sobbed. He didn't seem to care that I was wreaking his shirt. I looked up and rubbed my eyes dry with my sleeve. After I sniffled a few times I gave my eyes some time to turn back to normal, Instead of red, bloodshot, and puffy. After taking a few moments to calm down a bit, I was ready to keep going on with my day.


	6. The sent of Fear

**The Sent of Fear**

after the fight that occurred a while ago I was worried that akito was hurt but wouldn't tell me. I kept sneaking glances at him from the corner of my eye. Nothing seemed to change or even seem unusual. Akito was almost killed and he was acting as if it never happened. Even I wouldn't have thought it happened if it wasn't for the blood and bruises that covered every inch of him. I couldn't believe how calm he was.

"you know, you can stop staring, im fine" said akito in a voice which like his face was lacking emotion.

"well forgive me for worrying about you, don't worry it won't happen again" I started to tear up again.

Akitos eyes widened and then sunk into a sad gaze "I'm really sorry Sana, please don't cry. I really didn't mean it" akito said with regret in his voice as he wrapped his arms around me, and held me close.

The sound of his steady heart beat slowly calmed me down. He decided it would be best if he dropped me off at my house. Both of us seen that I was unusually emotional today, and he didn't want to make me cry anymore.

Once I got into my big empty house, I managed to gather the strength to drag myself up the stairs. When I got to the top I stood there for a very long time not moving. Until I leaned against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor. After sitting there curled up for another very long period of time I finally pushed myself to my feet, and walked to my room. I collapsed on my bed, there I fell into a very deep sleep almost instantly.

Before I knew it, it was morning. Even though I don't remember waking up even once that night, it felt as if I hadn't slept well. I was awake but I still wasn't able to open my eyes. They felt glued shut. This might have been the case, since I fell asleep with wet eyes. As my eyelashes pealed apart my eyes opened but shut even faster. It was really bright. I tried to open my eyes again. This time was more successful since I could actually keep them open.

I looked around my room. It looked the same as it always did. As I fought the urge to stay in bed all day my eyes skimmed a piece of paper leaning against my alarm clock. I was hesitant to read it at first. After I convinced myself that I should read it I picked it up and looked over it.

The note read " Sana

I had to drive your mother to a press conference for my daughter and I part two. So

your going to have to either walk or take the bus to school today. See you tonight.

Rei"

I paid no mind to it and got ready the same as always. I headed out the door and walked to school to my surprise, I seen a man who looked in his 30s was lying against our gate post. I walked around keeping enough distance that it was safe, but close enough that I could see his face.

I tried to see if he was breathing but I couldn't tell. He wasn't moving so I got closer. As I got closer a strong musty smell emerged. He reeked of beer and smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in days. My nose flinched at the sent. The curiosity of whether he was alive or not was taking over me.

"Hello...sir, are you alright? Can you speak?" I asked calmly, after no reply I decided I had three choices. I could A. Call the police and let them deal with him B. Ignore him and continue walking to school or C. Walk up and check his pulse.

I looked at him, for some reason I felt little sympathy for him. This was weird because I felt sympathy for everyone. I started walking in the schools direction but stopped after a mere 3 steps. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

With a blank expression I walked up right beside him. I was feeling reckless for some reason. "SIR! Can you hear me!" I yelled.

"This is such a pain" I said with a sigh. I kneeled down beside him looked at his face for any movement. The sent was so unbearably strong that I could only breathe through my mouth. After still no sigh of movement or reply I went to check his pulse. But as soon as I touched his neck, it was too late I couldn't get away.


	7. Taken By Suprise

**Taken By Surprise **

I was taken by surprise when my arm was grabbed and I was pulled closer. I was completely horrified when I was pressed against a wall by a stranger's body. I wasn't even given a chance to scream before a pair of dry, cracked lips were placed on mine. My eyes opened wide as I franticly tried to get away. It wasn't long before he forced his tongue into my mouth. The taste of beer overwhelmed everything else. I squirmed trying to get loose. Tears escaped my eyes, I had to escape before he went farther. I quickly bit his tongue as hard as I could, it felt as if I was going to bite it off. He shrieked out of pain

"YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" the stranger yelled as he slapped me across the face. This caused me to fall back on the cold cement. He walked over to me and dragged me to my feet by my hair. Instinct took over me and I kicked him where it hurt as hard as I could. He let go of my hair and fell to his knees. That was my chance I bolted. As I ran away I heard him scream "IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE DEAD!!!"

I ran faster than I had ever run before trying to get as far away as possible. I didn't want to look back but at the same time I wasn't looking forward either. My eyes were welded shut by tears and I ran blind. I forcefully came to a halt when I bumped into something and bounced off.

"s-s-sorry" I said gasping and sobbing not bothering to look at who I bumped into. I forced myself to my feet and went to continue running away. The same fear as before came back When all the sudden someone grabbed me by the arm. I panicked

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!! IM BAGING YOU" I shrieked while I flailed my arms trying desperately to get away. After standing there and nothing happening I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to see akito. He looked very confused but he got worried when he noticed the big purple bruise on my cheek from that creep.

"what the hell happened sana?" akito asked as he put his hand against it, I winched at his warm touch.

"n-nothing...nothing at...all" I said as I faked a smile

"your lying. What happened?" akito said sounding serious now

"I uh....uh....I fell down the stairs" I managed to stutter, Akito seen right through my story though.

"sana" akito said sternly "tell me the truth" akito was completely serious now

"w-well you see" I started

"sana why does your breath smell like beer? You weren't drinking right" akitos voice became harder than normal.

"No! I a guy who was drinking passed out right outside my house, I went closer to see if he was still alive and he pinned me to a wall and kissed me!!!" I sobbed

Akitos confusion was transformed into anger "he did WHAT!!!"akito yelled

After I convinced Akito that he would be gone by now, and that there was no point in going back, we continued to school. akito and I split up at the school gates. I went with my friends and he went with his. During home room, which is one of the few classes I have with akito. Just as the teacher was about to start the attendance a cell phone rang from my pocket. I looked up and smiled at the teacher in an apologetic way as I answered.

"Hello" I said in a curious voice "Yes this is Sana Kurata speaking" I replied. "yes she is..." I said hesitantly.

Everything was quiet as the person on the other side of the phone spoke. After I heard the last few words the phone fell from my hand. My arm dropped to my side. Akito could see all the color leaving my face taking my happiness with it. My eyes turned a dead brown. Akito looked at me almost scared. As I ran out of the room with tears leaking down my face.


	8. Quaking and Shaking

**Quaking and Shaking**

**warning!!!! if your not good with sad parts then i wouldn't read this part, anyways please enjoy!!!! this is very short and i wanted it like that =D  
**

* * *

'We are very sorry to inform you that your mother and manager were murdered earlier today during her my daughter and I part 2 press conference, and your maid was found dead in the closet at your home' kept repeating itself in my head.

It can't be true...it just can't. 'IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE DEAD!!!' ....dead.....' a guy who was drinking passed out right outside my house, I went closer to see if he was still alive and he pinned me to a wall and kissed me!!!'.....dead......' your mother and manager were murdered'....dead.....'murdered' dead 'YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE DEAD!!!' DEAD!!!. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" I screeched, as I tripped and smashed my face on the floor.

I curled up in a ball and cried so hard that it was painful. Lured by the sound of my weeping Akito ran into the hallway and tackle hugged me. Holding me tighter than ever.

"Shhhhhh its going to be okay, you're going to be okay. I'm going to protect you no matter what" he repeated while running his fingers through my hair.

Akito looked around to see everyone peeking out of their classrooms watching the famous movie star fall to pieces. He glared all around but eyes continued to stare. He decided to go to somewhere a little more private for them to talk.

He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. He carried her down the hallway and kicked the school door open. He walked around to the back of the school where an old building scheduled to be burnt down in a month or two came into sight. He managed to kick the locked door open and set me down on the stairs.

He sat beside me and asked me what was wrong. "m-m-mama, s-s-shamira and r-r-rei" I stuttered

"yes what about them" akito asked thoughtfully.

"t-they were...KILLED!!!" I wept

Akitos eyes shot open and his lip quivered

"ITS ALL MY FAULT. HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE OR ELSE HE WOULD KILL ME AND MY FAMILY!!!" "but now because of me......THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!" I cried

'if he said YOU and your family....doesn't that mean that he is going to go after sana now' akito thought. He looked at the girl he loved quiver and shake in fear, still crying with no end in sight


	9. Healing Wounds

okay my last chapter was pretty dark and gloomy very sad. i hope this chapter makes up for it and lightens the tone a bit :) please enjoy....REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

**Healing wounds **

'I...I don't know how to comfort her' akito thought to himself. 'what if I say the wrong thing and make her mental state even worse...mental state...WAIT, what if she gets sick again. She might not get better'. Akito pondered the options of what could happen silently, but was brought back to reality by...

"A-Akito?" I whimpered

"Yeah Sana?" akito asked, pain in his voice from just seeing her like this.

"You're not going to leave me right?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Akito stared blankly at her surprised by her question. "of course not. I would never leave you sana, because...because I...I love you" akito said as he glanced sideways avoiding her eyes.

I sat there looking at him, fresh tears formed, but these ones were different. I sat still as my new tears flowed down my face. "you...do you really mean it akito?" I asked carefully.

"of course stupid! When I say I love you OF COURSE I MEAN IT, ONLY COMPLETE ASS HOLES SAY I LOVE YOU AND DON'T MEAN IT" Akito yelled staring her right in the eyes now, but started to blush when he seen the cutest smile I had ever made form on my face.

"Really Really?" I asked my voice sounded egger and bubbly. My eyes were wide open and my smile was full of hope and happiness. For a while it felt like Akito was the only person in the world, and that it had been that way for a long time now.

Akito blushed harder when he seen how close I had gotten. I was literally on top of him. His back was arched against the wall while my hands and knees were on either side of him. Our faces were inches apart. I couldn't look away from his face.

"AWWWWWWE Akito you have the cutest face EVER when you blush" I said as I closed my eyes tilted my head and let out another cute smile that challenged my last.

'Control yourself akito, sure she's close but I cant kiss her, but her face....it makes it so much more tempting. Should I...no I shouldn't, maybe?. Akito thought to himself desperately trying not to lose control and jump me.

His eyes shot open when their lips locked together. 'Heh, dammit she beat me to it" akitos eyes gently shut as he placed his hands on her back and deepened the passionate kiss.

We waited until we absolutely needed air until pulling apart. Under my eyes were shaded a soft pink. He looked into my eyes and leaned forward to kiss my neck. He held me tighter and I felt my face become warmer after every kiss.

"Akito?" I asked with a soft quiet voice.

"Mhmm" he replied just as quiet still kissing my neck.

"Will you stay at my place with me tonight? Please, I'm going to be lonely" I asked gazing up at him through my eyelashes again.

Akito looked a little shocked "alright if you want me there then I will" he returned her gaze which gave me more pleasure than he thought"

* * *

OMG what will happen next, is sana safe, will she heal or break again, if she does break will akito be able to hold her together, what will happen when sana is alone with akito :O please review i live off tips :P


	10. The Getaway

**The Getaway**

Before we knew it the lunch bell rang. Akito cursed under his breath because he knew it would be harder to get me out of here now. He opened the door a crack to see teachers looking for me. His jaw tightened out of frustration. He closed the door and leaned against it in case someone tried to get in. He let out a sigh.

"sana...would you be okay if I wasn't here for a while?" akito asked hesitantly.

"what do you mean?" I asked feeling clueless as usual.

"would you be okay if I ran and got my bike so I could take you home" akito asked calmer.

"uh...yeah that sounds like it would be okay" I said faking a smile. I really didn't want to be away from him, but I knew this was the better plan.

"alright then. Here put this on" Akito said as he handed me his sweater. "If anyone comes even near this building, hide somewhere.

"okay" I replied slipping the sweater on. It was way too big for me, but it made me happy when I realized it smelled like him. The second it was on akito was there doing the zipper up. After it was all the way up he pulled the hood over my face so only my mouth was visible, which he lightly kissed before climbing up the wall and jumping out the window on the back of the building.

It felt like I had sat there for hours. I didn't bother keeping track of time because I knew it didn't matter. Every moment away from akito was just as agonizing as the next, if not more.

I was so deep in thought that it was too late. By the time I had realized people were coming the door was open. I had just managed to scramble to my feet in time for them to see me standing there out in the open. 'Shit, what the hell do I do now' I thought to myself as I bit my lip. There in front of me stood three teachers.

"excuse me, but Ms. Kurata is that you?" one of the teachers asked. I just stood there looking down at my feet. There was an unsettling silence and I could tell the teachers felt uncomfortable too. I thought if I just stood there and didn't move they might leave. To my surprise one teacher began walking forward. Still staring at the floor I gulped as his feet came into vision. I heard the rustle of his sleeve as he extended his arm. Just as he was about to remove my hood I heard one of the teachers by the door scream.

I looked up enough that I could see but the hood still hid my face. The teacher in front of me dove to the ground to avoid the bike that skidded to a stop inches before me.

"GET ON" akito yelled, looking at me with urgency in his eyes. I didn't argue. Without hesitation I swung my leg over and sat on the piece of seat set aside for me. Akito was fast, he sped out of the building not caring if he ran over the teacher on the floor or not.

On the way out of the school grounds we constantly had to change our path due to teachers blocking the gates. I could tell akito was flustered about this. I'll admit it was annoying. As akito rounded the corner to the last exit of the grounds he seen it was clear, but a teacher wasn't far away.

The teacher spotted us and began sprinting for the gate. He started to late though because akito and I were already out. Akito didn't bother to stop even if we were safe now. He kept peddling as fast as he could go.

I leaned to look around him thinking that we must be close to my house by now. What I seen was a crowd...no a mob of people outside of my gate. We were approaching the mob at an alarming rate and speed. Akito quickly ploughed through the crowd of people as I griped his waist tighter, and leaned my head against his back and gently started nuzzling it.

"that's very distracting. Are you trying to make me hit someone in particular" akito said with a smirk.

"of course not, running over someone with a bike is your style not mine" I said calmly as I too began to smirk.

"heh, ah humour, that's cute" akito snickered.

"heh I know" I giggled confidently. We finally made it in the gate. Akito dragged his bike up near the front door.

"we didn't hit anyone. You know we can go back if you want" akito stated.

I turned to face him "I already told you I didn't want too-"I stopped when I seen his face completely serious.

"there's someone there I wouldn't mind running over" akito calmly glanced into the crowd. My eyes followed his to see nao watching us from his limo. My glance returned to akito who was now glaring.

"uh akito, have you noticed he is in a caaaaaaar" i smirked as I stretched the word car to make sure it got through his thick skull.

"uh yes, im not stupid you know" akito replied still glaring.

"well then how would you run him over with your bike" i asked thinking of ways he could do it. i pictured him beating nao with the bike, throwing his bike at nao, and trying to shove the bike down naos throat, but I couldn't see how he would run him over while inside a car.

"i'd find a way" akito said with an evil smirk on his face, which strangely enough turned me on.

"Come on lets go inside" I said with a warm inviting smile on my face as I grabbed his hand and walked inside.


	11. One More Night to Remember

I advanced through the front door with Akitos hand in mine. I felt strong with him beside me. Like i could overcome anything, but all that strength and courage dissolved when his hand detached from mine for a only a moment to close the door. It felt like he was no longer there. My eyes scanned all of my families belongings covered in tape they use at a crime scene. Yellow blanketed everything, and I remembered that someone very important to me was killed here. Tears formed in my eyes yet again, but before they had a chance to fall...

"Sana?" Akito asked seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. He walked forward and hugged me. The second his touch returned to my skin the tears dried almost immediately. Before he could ask another question he was on the ground and I was on top of him.

"whoa that was a pretty swift move" Akito said. He opened his mouth to say something else but I interrupted him. Before he knew it we were entwined in a deep kiss. He didn't seem to mind that much though. One arm held me tight while the other moved gently against my body. After a few moments Akito took over and the kiss became less controlled and more wild. I felt almost risky just kissing him. I tried to hold back a moan but it faintly escaped my lips.

" uh Sana, can we move somewhere else. Hardwood is comfortable and all but i think we could do better" Akito teased.

"I don't know what your talking about Akito. I'm comfortable" i said blankly.

"that's because your laying on me instead of the floor" I looked at his face oblivious at first, and in the background I seen the hardwood.

"oh" was all i was able to say. I blushed embarrassed and tried to avoid eye contact. He was all I noticed anymore. I totally forgot I had latched on to him in mid flight.

"so where do you want to go?" I asked coming back to reality. I still wasn't making eye contact. A quick glance back at him was all I managed to stand in my embarrassed state. Strangely enough that was all it took. after that one glance I was trapped. His golden eyes were looking deep into mine. Staring intently at me, I was caught. Defenceless I managed to stutter out his name. "A-Akito?".

His face emotionless he replied "You pick"

My eyes opened wide when i heard those words. Was this my chance to make him mine? Realizing that I still haven't given him an answer I quickly and without thinking muttered "what about my bed...". My eyes became wider once I became aware of what just escaped my lips. I glanced over to Akito seeing his face more surprised then mine before it turned hard again.

"Okay" Akito replied looking at me with his irresistible eyes. Feeling like I was about to melt I leaned closer to him.

"I thought we were going upstairs" Akito said smirking.

"right" I said holding back trying not to lose to my urges which were taking action trying to free themselves. I carefully crawled off of him making sure not to hurt him. At the same time i made sure to keep one hand on him at all times. I knew i couldn't be strong without physically feeling him there with me. He looked at me odd but shook it off and chose to just ignore it.

Akito got up carefully making sure not to pull away from my grip on his shirt. He could tell that I needed him more than ever. Once we were both standing I adjusted my grip to a tighter hold on his sleeve, and we began scaling the staircase in front of us. It seemed to take less time to the top with Akito there. Once we reached my big empty dark room I froze at the doorway. To my surprise the same note I had received this morning was laying alone on my big bed. Grief felt as if it was taking over everything I had been feeling earlier. Strange enough I couldn't cry. It felt like I was but my eyes were not wet and nothing was flooding down my cheeks. I looked at akito who was looking down at me. Sadness filled me to the brim but none spilled out. I walked forward dragging Akito towards the bed. My hand unconsciously crumpled the lone piece of paper and let it drop. I continued like nothing had changed and sprawled out on top the covers. My arms laid beside my head and me legs were tangled with each other.

"I'm all yours" I joked grinning ear to ear knowing there was some truth in my words. I shifted myself a bit but kept my eyes on his. Akito knelled over me and pressed his body against mine. Carefully spreading and supporting his weight so he didn't put to much strain on my small fragile body he leaned in and kissed me. It started off soft and gentle but slowly escalated to an irresistibly passionate kiss. His tongue wandered the barrier which was my lips searching for entrance. I parted them willingly. As the kiss got more reckless my hands slid under his shirt. I felt soft skin with tensed muscles underneath. All his curves were perfect. My hands continued sliding up his body. His chest was hard and same with his stomach. I glanced to the side to see he was using his arms to support his weight while on top of me. I slowly dragged his shirt up revealing bare skin. His body was to die for. It was in so many ways. As i continued failing to remove his shirt I wasn't the only one who noticed I sucked at this. Akito watched me struggle for a little longer holding back a laugh then decided to spare me and slipped it over his head.

"smooth" he muttered smirking.

"thank you, it was nothing" I hissed sarcastic rolling my eyes at him.

"out of all the girls I could have loved I had to pick the sexually challenged one. Please don't tell me you were actually trying" akito snickered.

"of course I was, and if you hadn't interrupted that shirt would have been removed by my hands" I said pouting and acting stubborn.

"okay then I'll put it back on so you can try again" Akito said emotionless as he reached for the shirt.

"NO NO NO" i shrieked

"........"

" I mean, its okay you don't have to put it back on" I said averting my glance.

"you just cant do it" Akito said with a smitten grin. I stayed silent, sucked in as much air as my lungs could take and bloating my cheeks.

"so what" i whispered under my breath. My eyes still averted.

Grinning victoriously Akito leaned forward to continue what he had interrupted. His lips locked with mine. They were light and feathery like angel wings. They tasted sweet like big ripe strawberries beaded with creamy thick chocolate. As my mind wandered thoughts raced through my head and then...

' wait....don't I have a test tomorrow......WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!! akito is here in my bed. I have my chance to make him mine and I'm thinking about a TEST!?stupid stupid STUPID'

Akito seemed a little concerned to see me hitting myself and screaming unconsciously repeating

the phrase stupid.

"its okay if you cant remove a shirt" Akito said hesitantly "you don't have to beat yourself up about it"

I blinked twice trying to remember what he was talking about then it all came back to me. I cant believe I couldn't take off a shirt. Why am i still thinking about this. the stupid shirt is off already. Now i need to clear my mind and make out with him with an empty head....well emptier. I don't know why but i love him and i don't need any reason for that. As he kissed me again and again i became intoxicated with his power of over me.

" Sana I think....i think I'm falling for you" Akito almost whispered but i was still able to hear him. His eyes became hidden behind his bangs same as they always did when he was embarrassed. I was startled by what I just heard but i tried to hide it.

"I love you too Akito..." I muttered now blushing. I saw Akito open open his mouth as if almost to gasp.

"....you cant" Akito said in a stern voice.

"A-Akito? But you just said..." I stuttered choking out the words.

"I can have overwhelming feelings for you but you can't return them, trust me I'll ruin your life if you let me get involved in it, I'm doing this for your own good Sana" with saying that Akito crawled out of the bed and walked towards the door only to be stopped by arms binding him.

"You cant leave me.... not after all the pain it took to get you back in my life. I waited 3 years for you to come back to japan. Now your just going to RUN AWAY. Just like your father did when your mom died giving birth to you. Your special to me I`m not going to let you leave me. YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT. Please don`t leave..." I pleaded as my arms fell around his waist.

Silence fell over the room like snow. The atmosphere felt cold. Nether of us wanted to speak but we knew we would have to some time soon.

"Akito.....I don't want to let you go again" I whimpered, tears falling with no end in sight.

"heh you really are a good actress" Akito said with a husky voice attacking his throat as the words came out. I could tell this was hard for him to say.

"how many times do I have to tell you....I'm not acting. I love you, why don`t you understand that. Your being selfish having feelings but not allowing me to show mine". My words seemed cold even to me but he had to hear it.

Akito stood there almost stone like. Before I knew it I hit the covers. I was pined to the side of my bed. My legs were dangling off the edge, and soon became entwined with Akito`s. He was on top of me again, but it was different this time. He wasn't as careful about his weight on my frail body. He grabbed around my waist and rolled me on him. Before I knew it he had my shirt off. He seemed to be skilled in the thing I couldn't seem to grasp. I felt his bare skin on mine, I began to feel a tingling when ever his hand skimmed my back. His hand lowered on my body and the next thing i knew I was under my sheet and he wasn't wearing pants. Now I'm freaking out but loving it at the same time. I could feel his hands coming up my legs and reaching for my underwear. So this it was it feels like to be physically loved. As his hand skimmed my thigh all my nerves felt wired. All the hairs on my body were standing on end and I felt dizzy. While I thought it was impossible to feel so many things at one time without exploding I heard a crash from down stairs. Akito must have heard it too because he was already doing his pants up. I grabbed pair of shorts and slipped them on. Akito didn't bother to put his shirt back on.

"Stay here Sana" Akito yelled while disappearing out of my sight down the stairs.

I was getting worried and knew I wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. thinking if i should go see if he was okay i hadn't realized I was already half way down the stairs. As i descended down the stair case the air got denser and the taste of ash filled my mouth. Smoke clouded my vision. The air got thick and it felt as if i was drinking tar. Not wearing a shirt or socks I continued down the stairs to be met by my hard wood stairs jabbing into me as I tumbled down them. I almost fell a few times but caught myself... this time I didn't. I fell down my stair case with a loud thud.

I looked up to see clouds around me, feeling dizzy and tired. I black out. The last thing I was able to make out was something flickering wildly.

My senses returned to me I woke up hearing voices in front of me screaming. Falling back into blackness i felt like i needed to leave. Then i realized my house was on fire. Where was akito?Where was my mom?All of a sudden i heard from behind me "SANA WATCH OUT!"

My head was spinning. It felt like I was dying, and then i saw blurry objects racing across my slowly returning sight. I looked up to be met by an unfamiliar ceiling. I tilted my head to view the rest of the room. White...that was all I could see. I began to make out what was around me. I was in a hospital room. I felt some weight shift from beside me. I looked from where the movement originated from to see sandy blond hair and and angelic face sleeping beside me.

`Akito` I asked not noticing how weak my voice sounded. That was all it took. Akito jolted awake and looked me with relieved eyes.

"Sana...they said you were going to be in a coma, and probably never wake up from it" I he said in a worried voice.

"heh I guess they made a mistake" I said as a faint smile appeared on my face. Akito wrapped me in his arms cradling my face against his chest.

"Akito....what happened?" I asked my voice serious. "why am I here, what put me in a coma..."

"Sana...you don't-"

" You were hit by a flaming pillar while your house was burning down. If your boyfriend wasn't there you would be dead right now" and unfamiliar voice lectured interrupting Akito.

I turned to see a doctor leaning against the door way. He seemed a little young to be a licensed doctor working in a high class hospital like this. He had short black hair, and dark eyesto match.

"I thought I told you to get out of here brat" he snickered. I followed his gaze to see Akito glaring at him. " I told you I don't trust you alone with her, you might do something"

"I don't care if you trust me or not, I'm not leaving her" Akito said stubbornly.

The young doctor stayed silent but slowly advanced towards me. Akitos eyes followed him cautiously. Akito knew something he wasn't telling me.

"lets see how your recovering" he said with a snicker.

My eyes shot open feeling a hand on my chest. Faint, vivid, blurred visions filled my mind and the distinct feeling of violation took over. I started remembering a musty odour filling the air with the sent of beer.

"NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!" i screeched, and before I could yell for help Akito was in front of me and the doctor was on the ground with his hand against his cheek. Akito pulled back his fist but still kept it clenched. "If you touch her again. I swear I'll kill you, you child molester" Akito hissed curling his lips up and baring his teeth protectively.

"ch-child molester" I shuddered.

"yeah. He is some kinda prodigy, that's the only reason this pervert got the job" Akito said not taking his eyes off the man on the ground.

Just then we heard a gasp. Me and the doctor on the floor looked at the scared nurse shaking in the door way. Akito still didn't take his eyes away from the creep.

"I-Is there a p-problem here" she asked trying to stay calm and act professional.

"yeah, can we get another doctor in here" Akito asked with his voice sounding completely normal, emotionless.

"o-of course" the nurse said helping the man on the floor up.

Akito waited a few seconds after the man left the room. Let out a sigh of relief and turned to face me.

"I am so sorry Sana, I shouldn't have let him come near you" Akito said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I-Its alright. I'm f-fine" I said shaking trying to smile but I couldn't hold it. Akito shot me a concerned look.

"knock knock" our glance returned to the door way to see an older gentleman standing at the door with a big smile on his face.

"can I check to see how she's doing?" he asked akito directly and respectful like he was talking to an adult.

"Of course" Akito said as he got out of the way but still stayed close.

"how are you feeling Sana?" the aged man asked. his face became wrinkled as another smile formed across his face.

"Good thank you" i said returning his smile and kindness. "but can I ask something?"

"sure" the man replied still smiling.

"where is my Mama and Rei? Shouldn't they be here?" I asked confused.

An unsettling silence grew in the room. Me being famous the doctor had heard the story already.

"Sana. You really don't remember?" Akito asked hesitantly.

"what are you talking about Akito?" I asked becoming more and more confused.

The doctor looked at me in a sympathetic way "your mother and manager were-"

"they were sent on a last minute business trip" Akito interrupted. "they don't know when they are going to be back, but your suppose to stay at my place with my family"

"what about shamura? Why cant I stay with her?" I asked suspicious.

"wow your really don't remember anything huh. She went to visit family for a few years" Akito said calmly. The doctor stared cautiously at Akito, but at the same time understanding.

"okay she is free to go. Her vision needs some time to adjust so she won't be able to see things too well, but she seems to be fine" the doctor told Akito. He seemed to admire the mature love Akito had for Sana. He was way ahead of his years and the doctor noticed right away.

"okay thank you sir" Akito replied as he grabbed my hand and helped me off the hospital bed.

"can you walk?" Akito asked "do you want me to carry you?"

"no I'm fine" I stated but began falling forward immediately after getting off the bed. Only to be caught by Akito.

"get on my back, I'll carry you" Akito said concerned.

" no its fine. I just got up too quick" but I didn't get a chance to argue. Akito swung me gently on his back and hiked me up into a more sturdy hold.

I gave up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my head on his neck. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me anymore. looking at the doctor I put on a big smile "thank you very much" I said gratefully.

"It was no trouble, your in good hands. Take care" the doctor said beaming as we left.

"we exited the hospital getting lots of strange looks on the way, but all the weird feelings disappear as a rush of cold air hit me. It felt great, as if i hadn't been outside in days. Which was probably the case.

just as we were walking home a scream that shook our very core emanated from the crowd in front of us.


	12. Splotches

hey everyone :) ummm i haven't talked to you guys in a while, okay just a few things so far.....I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK :O worst thing ever. Also in my previous chapter "one more night to remember" I forgot to mention and thank Heidi and Alessan for the great ideas and all the help, uh this one isn't as long as the last one I think but its definitely up there please RATE AND REVIEW again I live off comments and feedback, criticism works too!!! thank you and enjoy the story ^^

**

* * *

Splotches**

As the screaming continued, all we did was stand there and try and figure out what was happening. It took a while but people slowly started backing up from the centre of the crowd. This relieved a figure standing in the middle. I couldn't make out any physical features due to the recovery condition my eyes were in. It just looked like a blur, but lucky or unlucky ,depending on how you look at it, I could still hear. Sound brushed past my face and whistled into my ear.

"I'M NOT CRAZY AM I!. DOES ANYONE HERE THINK IM CRAZY!?!" Echoed from the core of the terrified crowd. Strangely enough I didn't dwell to much on what he was saying but rather the fact that his voice sounded familiar.

"EVERYONE WATCH OUT HE HAS A KNIFE!" Someone shrieked from the crowd, causing a chaotic panic. Sure enough, I raised my head to see the feared blob stabbing at the air around him with what I now assumed to be a knife. With a weapon in hand, the screams for help and pleads for mercy became louder. He was no longer just a crazy ass drunk, he was now a crazy ass drunk who could kill you. The sound of crying was muffled with the screams circling the air. Surprisingly enough, I felt no fear. Instead anger bubbled up from my very soul. I had no idea why but I passionately hated this man.

"Shit." Akito muttered as he tried to sneak away. It was a futile attempt. The blob spotted us and began stumbling closer. Appearing to trip over his own feet, he stopped inches away from us. Akito gripped me tighter as if preparing to bolt.

"You just won't die will you." Escaped from his filthy, beer, dried lips. "First, I try to brake you mentally, but at the touch of this bastard, you heal? I try to kill you by burning your house down while you sleep, and your hero just happens to be there to fight me off and save your life. Then you fall into a coma and mysteriously wake up due to him being near you. That's all complete BULL! Is he your guardian angel or something?!". The man exclaimed sounding annoyed, but at this point I did see Akito as my angel.

"Who are you. . ?" I asked, the words came out harsher than I had meant them too. I squinted, trying to see even a glimpse of something that might jog my memory. I felt I should remember this man. Clear vision flashed across my eyes for only a second. It was like I had a glitch in my system. Surprised at first, I hesitated but focused again to make sure what I had seen was right. In front of us was a man who looked around 30. He had a crazy look in his bloodshot eyes, it made me wonder if he was still sane. A huge grin lined with cracked lips had befallen his face. He wore tattered clothing with sweat stains covering ever inch of his shirt. His odour was overpowering. It smelled as if he hadn't showered in days and if he had it would have been in beer. The appearance seemed familiar, but I was sure of the sent. It was the same smell I was reminded of when that creepy doctor put his hand on me. I could hear Akito's teeth grinding, he had had just about enough of this guy. Akito knew something I didn't, and I had to find out what.

Akito let out a little huff of air as he attempted to walk around. A hand blocked him and a knife was placed at his throat.

"You wanna rethink that last move kid?" The man whispered as he leaned in closer. I could tell Akito was disgusted by the mere presence of this guy. Akito let out a small chuckle before smacking the guys hand out of the way and continued forward.

"Not a chance" Akito muttered, looking over his shoulder smirking confidently. I looked at Akito and considered his bad ass attitude. It wasn't angelic, but he was, his appearance was at least. Could he be Satin's angel sent to save me? As the thought of the evil angel coming to my aid I realized I didn't even know what aid he had come too. He obviously knew this man, but how, was I involved in something between them.

I sucked in wind and let it out in a big sigh "I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you" there was no reply. "Do I know you?" that seemed to make contact with something in his brain since he twitched and began frowning in a confused manner.

" You don't remember me?" the man hissed almost annoyed. In the way an ex girlfriend would if she found a guy she use to date who couldn't remember her.

" I have a feeling I do, but I cant remember" the words got quieter as I went on.

"your PATHETIC you seriously don't remember the man who-" before he had the chance to continue he hit the pavement. Akito retracted his leg but stayed in the position.

Akito began sprinting down the road with 120 extra pounds still on his back. His strength amazed me. In ways I was thankful for it, even though I was constantly worrying about it getting him in trouble. As the man disappeared out of sight I felt relieved. I began shaking and realized that I was unconsciously scared the entire time. All the bravery had been an act. The whole time I had been fearing for my life and I hadn't realized until now. I clung to my angel as tears warmed my cheeks only too fall into my hair. I didn't know why I was crying all I did was try and remember who that man was, but I just started...leaking.

Akito didn't stop until he reached his gate outside his house. My safety seemed to be his top priority. We entered in a hurry. Akito lowered me and immediately locked the door behind us. He yelled at the empty hallway "IS ANYONE HOME?" there was no answer. "dammit" he muttered. He turned to face me only to see my tear filled eyes matched with an emotionless face, as if i hadn't realized I was crying.

"lets go sit down"

"okay" I replied while being led to the living room. I sat down beside him and curled up in a ball attempting to hold myself together. His arms wrapped around me and held me close.

Just then the phone rang. Akito extended his arm to answer still with a grip on me "Hello?"

I heard a muffled voice that wasn't understandable due to the violent sobs that interrupted every word.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a good time" Akito replied......."Oh really" Akito said sounding surprised. The sobs got louder "fine, fine, fine, I'll be there in a bit" he hung up and looked at me in an apologetic way "that was my sister, her boyfriend cheated on her and pic-pocketed her wallet" Akito said choosing his words carefully. "I have to go pick her up" his voice sounded annoyed. "are you going to be alright here alone?"

I wanted to say no but the words came out "yeah I'll be fine" Akito looked troubled.

"don't worry he won't be able to find you here"

"I said I would be fine didn't I" I stated.

"yeah your right. Okay I'll be back in a few minutes, an hour at most"

"Alright" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. He lightly kissed me on the lips before slipping out the door.

Like every other time Akito had left me alone I didn't pay attention to how much time was passing. Before I knew it the door creaked opened. Relief filled every inch of me.

"Akito your back!" I yelled, this time I really was enthusiastic. There was no reply. I couldn't see where he was due to my eye condition.

"Akito?"


	13. A Harsh Realization

**Realization**

"Akito are you there?" I asked my voice seeming sturdy and strong enough, so why wasn't he replying?

Before I could say another word something covered my face. I began to panic as I was dragged kicking out of the house. it was futile I wasn't able to put up a strong enough resistance, and before I knew it a trunk door was slammed shut inches from my face. I heard the roar of the engine as it was ignited and the smell of gas contaminated my breathing air. As the car began to speed down the road my body shifted only to slam into the metal walls lining the trunk. The space was cramped and the limited supply of air made passing out seem more and more tempting. The bag over my head wasn't helping the staying conscious plan much either. After a few minutes I had used and reused the air a few times. It wasn't long before my eyes began to flicker and I completely shut down.

I was awakened by someone violently shaking me back and forth. Feeling returned only for me to realize the painful grip being kept on both my arms.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!" was being screamed from in front of me. The voice was familiar but not as familiar as I had hoped . It wasn't my Akito...not my angel. It was the looney from earlier.

"What the hell do you want" I hissed, I wasn't in the mood for this after being stuffed in a tiny ass trunk for god knows how long, a nauseous feeling building in the pit of my stomach from inhaling nothing but gas from the car, then rudely awakened to find all my insides shook'n up. I was pissed if I do say so myself. My comment was met with a cold hard hand to my cheek. The sound echoed for a few moments. I was in shock. This was my first time being slapped but this pain felt familiar. I searched my memory for this pain but couldn't find it. Akito, Rei, Shamira, or mama had never slapped me before. Thinking of them made me happy that they were far away and uninvolved in all this. My shocked face transformed into a smile, this seemed to anger the man because he knocked me down and swiftly kicked the side of my head. He continued his kicks and even threw in a knee or two.

"is there anything you want to say to me?" the man leaned down to the point where I could feel his beer breath on my neck. He disgusted me in so many ways. I gave him a cold glare. "yeah" I said in a surprisingly firm voice.

"What is it then" he asked with an eager tone eating away at his throat. There was a long awkward pause. Still glaring I cleared my throat and replied.

"....I'm hungry"

"..............................." a few more kicks in the head causing a few more dead brain cells and....

"REMEMBER ALREADY" he huffed tired out from beating me, I'm guessing he wasn't in the best shape of his life.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO REMEMBER" I shrieked. I was tired of playing his little game, not to mention being beaten wasn't the most pleasant thing I could be doing right now.

He let out a growl and began dragging me by my hair. We left the car on the side of the road and began walking down a little gravel path. Rocks were digging into my skin, I frantically tried to escape this pain by scrambling to my feet but he wouldn't let me have the satisfaction. If i even became knee height he would knock me back down. A musty smell emerged from the area surrounding us. I looked up to see a grave yard come into vision. I had always feared grave yards and preferred to keep my distance. I hated the idea of walking on what remained of the decaying corpses that now resided in the ground I stepped on. My clothes became drenched in the musty dew that covered the mossy field of tombstones. My eyes shifted around the landscape until my face was shoved up against a grave stone.

"READ IT" the man ordered, as he continuously bashed my face against the rock. I began to wonder how crazy he must be to be smashing my face against some random dead persons tombstone. I thought that until I read the persons name permanently engraved on it. There in imaginary blood was my mothers name.


	14. bloody shovel

**Bloody Shovel**

My vision became instantly blurred as painful tears slid down my face. I didn't want to breathe, I just wanted to die right there. I didn't care how, but I wanted this man to kill me. I collapsed while my last breaths were wasted with loud gasping sobs. All my happy memories with my family flashed past insanely fast, causing me to become dizzy. My hands shot up to my head as visions regarding the man who was making my life hell sped through me like an electric current, and I remembered everything. I could still hear the voice on the phone clearly telling me that I no longer had a family. I was falling apart. My life had no meaning anymore and if it did I wasn't able to see it. An unbarring Ache consumed every inch of me as I let out a scream. It felt as if something had a harsh hold on my heart. My shriek seemed to amuse him because he burst out laughing to the point where we were both crying.

"I still remember stabbing that woman. It is still fresh in my memory like the blood that oozed from her lifeless body," he said softly as if he was talking to a child. "Her eyes were looking at me. I don't like killing woman but you gave me no choice." Gently escaped his mouth as the tears raced down his face. "I didn't kill her....you did." He whispered in my ear. I barely heard him with my crying in the background. I really wish I hadn't heard him, because I began to believe him....I did kill my mother. And just as I thought he couldn't make me feel and worse about myself...

"What kind of a monster kills their own mother?" the man snickered as he began to watch me fall to pieces. This must be what Akito feels like... All the time. Constantly reminded of his mother dying giving birth to him. It was more horrible than I first imagined. The man grew tired of the same thing replaying itself over and over again. After 5 minutes strait of me screaming and weeping he had became bored. He began advancing towards me, I scurried around the ground trying to get away, but he kept his steady pace and continued after me. I searched for something that would save me something to fend him off with but my attempts were futile.

I was still retreating, crawling away until my back was up against another tomb stone. My hand slipped on the wet moss and I fell to the ground landing on something that dug deep into my back. My hand skimmed against it, I felt the ruff rust covered surface attached to a long wooden handle. I tried to lift it but it was entwined in roots and moss. He came to a halt before me, knelled down and extended his hand to my neck. At first his hand was gentle rubbing against my neck then it tightened almost instantly. I could no longer breathe as his other hand came closer and made contact with my thigh I panicked. I used all the strength I had left to free the shovel of its shackles and swung it at his head. It made contact and he tumbled back. Red began to pool around him. At that sight I ran.

I ran past his car that remained on the road side and kept going, I wasn't going to stop. It was some time before I reached a pay phone a little outside of town but I was to sore and hurt to run any farther. I raked through my pockets to find any change. Lucky for me I had a buck seventy five in my skirt pocket. It took several tries until my shaky hand placed the quarter into the slot. I began to type in Rei's cell number out of habit but stopped half way. I slammed the phone back into the slot. I got my change back and started again, this time I was phoning Akitos house. After the second ring the phone was answered. "hello?" there was a long pause, it wasn't Akito. His sister had picked up. "hello???" the voice asked again.

"Hey" I replied my voice unfazed, just strong and steady.

"who is this?" The voice replied curiously, had they really not realized I was gone?

Just as I was about to hang up the voice on the other side asked "ummm excuse me but...Is this Sana..."

"y-yeah its me" I said trying to hold back tears.

"AKITO! SHES OKAY, SHE IS ON THE PHONE!" loud footsteps echoed from the other side, he must be running down the stairs.

"SANA! Where are you, I'll come get you just stay where you are!" he sounded frantic I had never heard Akito like this....was he crying?

"why Akito..." I whelped not able to hold the tears back any longer. "why didn't you tell me the truth..." the line was silent "MY MOM IS DEAD! REI IS DEAD SO IS SHAMURA!!!, YOU KNEW!"

"I...."

"DON'T SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME!, you left me....alone for that creep....he stuffed me in the back of his trunk....my face was shoved against my mothers tomb stone, I was dragged and injured, he almost raped and killed me, BUT I KILLED HIM FIRST!, that's right...I killed a person...ITS YOUR FAULT!....I HATE YOU AKITO, YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"sana where are you..."

"SHUT UP YOUR NOT GONA SEE ME AGAIN!" I screeched as I dropped the phone to hang by the cord and ran. I was still running towards town, it had been three and a half hours since I had ran away from the phone. I slowed down as I seen headlights coming down the road. The truck stopped a few meters ahead. The lights were blinding. I couldn't see a thing. They were shut off and a figure got out of the car. They began walking closer. It was too late, by the time I realized who it was I was caught. There lay Akito pinning me to the ground. His eyes looked me over. Blood was speckled all over my school uniform along with mud and grass stains. My hair was matted and messy, eyes red and puffy, I was covered in cuts and bruises not to mention my bleeding lip. Seeing me like this made tears stream from his eyes. I stared up at the starry sky with an emotionless face as Akito hugged me and apologized at least 50 times, for like 50 different reasons. He slid off me so he wasn't squishing me anymore, he removed his jacket and draped it over my body as he cradled me and began walking towards the truck, he laid me in the back, and covered me in tons of blankets before hopping in the drivers seat.

"you shouldn't be driving...your not old enough" I mumbled.

"my sister said the same thing when I said I was coming to get you" he replied "as long as I don't get caught we will be fine"

"it would be helpful" i murmured

with that he revved the engine and took off making a sharp U turn and heading home.

we got back relatively fast. The second we were in the drive way Akito was already carrying me out of the seat in the house and up the stairs. He kicked open his door and laid me down on his bed. He went to leave but I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him and kissed him passionately, he met me with open arms and I did the same with open legs...nothing happened with his sister in the house though, it was to risky.


End file.
